With the popularity of network technologies, daily activities such as communication and work increasingly rely on network. To provide personalized services and privacy protection, websites and application providers provide security services such as accounts and account passwords for users. The users may register their own accounts with the websites or applications and set account passwords, so that in a subsequent use process, by using the accounts and account passwords, the users can enjoy services provided by the websites and applications.
In real life, users may need to perform a sensitive operation on their own accounts in many cases. For example, when a user wants to modify a password, the user may modify the password on the basis of some information set by the user. A common method for modification is: A user sends an SMS message in a preset format to a specified number by using a cell phone, for example, the preset format may be “GM#QQ number#new password”, so that when receiving the SMS message, a server can modify a password corresponding to the QQ number according to specific content of the SMS message.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problems:
When a sensitive operation such as password modification is performed, a sent SMS message includes an account and a new password of a user. Once the SMS message is intercepted, the account and the new password of the user may be known by another person, causing a potential security threat. Therefore, security of an existing sensitive operation method is relatively low.